narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asuma Sarutobi
Part II, Anyone? There is no reference to part II of the manga, and hence, his death is entirely cut from the article. Sasuke9031 01:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :He was killed. I don't have the time to look for it myself, but you are welcome to do so. Its pretty much the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, chapters 320 to 329. Find them, read them. Its there.--TheUltimate3 01:29, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Cleanup This article needs a bit of cleanup: * There is no section on Asuma's Background, History, Abilities, and such... and is instead all collected inside of a Part In The Story which is actually supposed to be written as Part in the Story and used to encompass the characters participation in the story arcs. * The Revelations section is written in present tense and goes into to much detail on past speculation instead of just inserting the important stuff (ie: Asuma Sarutobi is the Third Hokage's son) into relevant parts of the article. * The "Asuma's trench knives" section is similarly written in a poor quality. This kind of thing is supposed to be part of an Abilities section. * The "Asuma's legacy on Team 10" should be part of a history section or part of a arc section in the Part II section of what should be Part in the Story. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 27, 2008 @ 03:01 (UTC) I don't get it. Asuma appears alive in part 2 fighting Kitane 1 of the limelords. How is he alive? :Consider that as the first fillar arc in Part 2. He hasen't fought Hidan & Kakuzu yet. Jacce 16:41, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Asuma Family members Should we put an "Unnamed Sibling" since Konohamaru is Asuma's nephew? If so, then we should put that info for Konohamaru, Sarutobi, and Kurenai. :I don't think this is necessary, since this person is completely and utterly irrelevant right now. Maybe if he or she is introduced later on, we can add them. --ShounenSuki 15:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes,even if its irrelevant at the moment it should still be there.Deathreaper 17:37, 25 November 2008 Natures In the infobox, could somebody please remove the "(secondary)" annotation and replace the "(main)" annotation with "(affinity)"? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce 13:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::How long is the protection on for? I wanna add as we know for sure that Asuma's affinity is to wind. This has also been added for all other characters when we know what their affinity is. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::It is gone now. Jacce | Talk 16:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) In Part II Which episode does Asuma stand by the Third's grave? :Episode 72. Jacce | Talk 08:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Asuma Shippuden Wasn't there an omake that Asuma said that Naruto Shippuden was going to changed into Asuma Shippuden? Why don't we put that on his trivia? Sign your signature. And it was Shikamaru Shippuden not Asuma Shippuden. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Stats Can someone please correct Asuma's speedstat? It's suppose to be 4.5 in the First databook as well. http://img691.imageshack.us/img691/984/asumaandjiraiya.jpg As can be clearly seen here. (talk) 14:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk 15:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Quotes. Seriously, are the only quotes we have are the moment he was about to die?--NejiHyugaRocks (talk) 16:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :How about you go find interesting ones to put up...seriouly --Cerez365 (talk) 17:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Why everyone hatin' on Asuma. There's been a lot of vandalism on his page lately and frankly, I don't like it. Could it be protected from spammers somehow? ~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 04:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Snapper2 has protected the page. Jacce | Talk | 06:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Child Are we interpreting the image of Kurenai with a child as something that has happened or as something that was dreamed/desired/etc. SimAnt 19:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Based on the image and on what Shikamaru said, "...kill his own child?!", I understood that the child has been born already. Omnibender - Talk - 21:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so...Is the baby a boy or a girl? I can't really tell.--'''NinjaSheik 21:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that we should wait until they say if it's a boy or a girl before posting anything about its gender. We can't judge gender on the basis of appearances. Ex. HakuRyne 91 (talk) 21:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I do think that we should make an article for the child though. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Absolutely. Unless we have a reasonable amount of doubt that the child has already been born- which I don't believe we do- then an article should be made. I've never made an article though, so someone else can do that.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I forgot, will he/she be in the Sarutobi clan? ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 00:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I almost didn't notice this. Anyways, this is what it says on the Sarutobi clan's article in the trivia section: *When Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi's child is born, it will also be a member of the Sarutobi clan. :::::Does that help?Ryne 91 (talk) 18:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The child should be a Sarutobi from what I understand.--Cerez™☺ 18:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden 4 The Lost Tower Shouldn't there be a movie section for Shippuden 3 on this. page. it does show a scene where a very young Asuma is with a very young Shizune and Guy are and are talking to each other. :Evidence plox.--Cerez™☺ 00:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I've this scene, but even so, we know too little about his role in the plot of that movie to make a section about it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 20 Years old? Should we put it here that Asuma was 20 yrs. old when he left the village, or it's just a sub mistake here? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 16:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :If his age was only mentioned in the anime then I would have to say no because the anime probably just thought up an age and put him there. If we were then you would have to put something like 'In the anime, ...'. Joshbl56 19:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Aah okay, thank you! :D --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 08:25, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Wind Release and Kakuzu's mask Just leaving an easier reference to my reason for saying it was Tenten: Viz was clearer about it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh~ I still think the direction the fan's being swung in is odd for the wind flow and such but it's a way to go for Tenten~ --Cerez365™ 00:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I also found that odd, but there was one thing I'm not sure I noticed at the time. Asuma used his technique on land, Tenten and the mask were at the sea. And it kinda seemed like the wind was coming from the sea, towards the land. Not the way it would work if it had come from Asuma. Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, March 6, 2012 (UTC)